Teen Titans: Help Me Beastboy
by Slade's Best Apprentice
Summary: Don't worry Terra, I'll save you.I'm gonna make him pay for what he's done. And I will make sure he can never harm you again. I promise.
1. Prologue: Help Me Beastboy

Teen Titans:

Prologue: Help Me Beast-boy

By: Big Guv

**Meanings**

... talking in thought.

"..." a character's talking.

Name: Name of character talking

'...' Quote on Quote

I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS OF TEEN TITANS!

Terra: "No! Leave me alone!"

She yells out at him as she's being chased in a house of mirrors.

Terra: "I don't wanna anymore!"

She yells out with tears in her eyes.

Terra: "I... I just wanna be a normal girl, thats all."

Familiar voice: "Normal? Terra you are far from normal. That desire to do whatever you want, whenever you want... you miss it don't you?"

Terra: "No!"

Familiar voice: "Well that's a shame. You will be my weapon of destruction whether you like it or not."

Terra: "No! Stop! Ahh!"

He picks her up off her feet to his height.

Terra: "Your... chocking... me.

Familiar voice: "..."

Terra: "Beast...boy...help...me."

Beast-boy: "TERRA!"

Beast-boy wakes up out of his sleep as he jumps out of his bed breathing

heavily with sweat running down his face.

Cyborg: "Hey yo B-B! What's going on in there? B-B!"

Cyborg rushed into Beast-boy's room and saw that beast-boy was breathing hard and fast

with a terrified look on his face.

Cyborg: "B-B? B-B what's wrong?"

Cyborg takes a long good look at Beast-boy then closed his eyes for a moment.

Cyborg: "You had another one of them dreams with Terra didn't you?"

Beast-boy: "..." Beast-boy turned his head away from Cyborg

Cyborg: What happened in your dream this time?

Beast-boy: "Sorry Cyborg, but I don't want to talk about it right now."

Cyborg: "All right B-B, but remember that I'm just a room away if you need me."

Beast-boy: "...Right."

Cyborg: "But don't go looking for her just yet alright? Wait until morning when she's in school. (Cyborg yarns) It's just going on 2 am, so try to get some rest okay?"

Beast-boy: "...Right."

As Cyborg left the room, Robin entered.

Robin: "Beast-boy, what's been going on with you lately? You been kind of jumpy lately. What's wrong?"

Beast-boy: "It's nothing Robin." (Beast-boy turns around towards his bed.)

Robin: "Well this 'nothing' has been going on for five weeks now. What is it? Let me help."

Beast-boy: "Don't worry about it, you wouldn't understand."

Robin: "I probably would if you just tell me."

Beast-boy: "... (he sighs) Maybe later Robin."

Robin: "Well, just remember that I'm here whenever you need me. I'll help you with anything that's going on. Alright?"

Beast-boy: "... yeah."

Robin: "Okay, I'm going back to my room. Try not to worry too much. You haven't been getting enough sleep lately. Whatever is wrong, I hope everything turns out fine."

Beast Boy: "Yeah." Terra... Are you in some kind of trouble?

As Beast-boy sat down on his bed, Robin walked out of the room as the

door automatically opened and closed shut. Beast-boy then looked

at his elephant alarm clock to the left of his bed and saw that only seven minutes had past since Cyborg told him that it's almost 2am.

Beast-boy: (Sigh) "It's only 2:04?"

He then laid down on his back and looked up at the ceiling.

Beast-boy: "I guess the only thing I can do now is go back to sleep and wail until

when Terra goes to school."

As Beast-boy closed his eyes, he herd a voice that sounded like Terra's scream.

He then sat up out of his bed and looked at the clock to see that only one minute past.

Beast-boy: "Well, looks like I'm not getting any sleep."

Beast-boy then stood up from his bed and left out of his room. He didn't know

what to do, play a few video games to try and get his mind off her, listen to

music to tune it our, or just go look for Terra now.

_End of the Prologue_

N/A: How do y'all like the story so far? Or why do you hate it?

Well, I hope everyone like the story so far and can't wait until the next one.

Until then, take care. And please review.


	2. Chapter 1: Her Room

Teen Titans:

Chapter 1: Her Room

By: Big Guv

As Beast-boy stood outside his own room, he wondered what to do.

A few seconds later he herd something from the furthest room.

Beast-boy: "Huh? Sounds like something fell." It sound like it came from her room.

Beast-boy quietly, but quickly rushed over to the room where Terra once stayed

and stood there for a moment as the automatic door slowly opened.

Beast-boy: "Huh?"

The door finally opened and Beast-boy entered as he saw the heart shaped mirror

he made Terra on the floor.

Beast-boy: "What is this doing on the floor? It should be on the table?"

As Beast-boy picked it up and put it on the table, he then had a feeling that

something felt weird. After he slowly looked to his left and his right,

he then changed into a dog.

Beast-boy: "Sniff Sniff"

After sniffing the air for a moment, he quickly changed back to himself.

Beast-boy: Someone was here, but it wasn't Terra. Who was it?

Beast-boy then looked back down at the heart shaped mirror and picked it up from

the table. He then opened it and saw that it was empty as always. but then look at the mirror and saw that someone was standing behind him outside the door.

Beast-boy: "Huh?"

As he quickly turned around, he saw no one, but was sure that he saw someone.

Beast-boy: "Who's there?"

He ask as he slowly walked toward the door. As he was within ten feet from the door, he saw someone's shadow quickly go by the door.

Beast-boy: "Hey!"

Beast-boy then pursued after the shadow outside of the room as he dropped Terra's mirror. Left, right, right, left. Beast-boy ran through different hallways just until it turned one last corner and hit someone head on.

Beast-boy: "Ow! That hurt, that the heck was that?"

Cyborg: "Yo B-B! What's...

Cyborg was interrupted by Beast-boy as Beast-boy covered Cyborg's mouth, but Cyborg then swiped Beast-boy's hand off his mouth.

Cyborg: "Hey what's your prob..."

He was once again interrupted by Beast-boy's hand covering his mouth.

Beast-boy: "Shhh!"

Cyborg: "Put your hand on my mouth again and it'll be a problem. But what's wrong man?"

Beast-boy: "I hurd something drop in Terra's room, then when I went in there the mirror was on the floor, then when I picked it up and looked in it, I saw someone behind me in the mirror, and..."

Beast-boy was now interrupted Cyborg.

Cyborg: "Wow B-B, slow down... What are you saying?"

Beast-boy: What I'm saying is that someone is here, here inside the tower."

Cyborg: "So you think it might be Terra?"

Beast-boy: "No, it wasn't her sent I smelt."

Cyborg: "Who's was it you smelled?"

Beast-boy: "I don't know. I haven't smelt it before today."

Cyborg: Aww man, there's just no way to get any sleep when your woke. "Okay, lets go look around."

_End of Chapter 1_

I hope everyone likes the story so far a lot more is going to

happen in this story so stay tuned and please review.


	3. Chapter 2: Press Start

Teen Titans:

Chapter 2: Press Start

By: Big Guv

As both of them walked together through the hallways looking for the person Beast-boy saw. Many minutes went by.

Cyborg: B-B, your sure that you saw someone?

Beast-boy: "Yeah. Huh?"

Beast-boy turned his head and saw Cyborg behind him with his back slouched over

walking slowly.

Beast-boy: "What's wrong?"

Cyborg: "What you mean what's wrong? (Cyborg said as he mumbled) I'm tired man!"

Beast-boy: "Well going back to bed, I'm gonna keep looking around for a while."

After Beast-boy told Cyborg to go to bed, Cyborg stood straight up and dashed

to his room leaving nothing but dust behind. With the floor finally cleared from

all the dust Cyborg picked up, Beast-boy turned his head ahead

of him and continued to look around the tower.

Beast-boy: "Huh?"

Beast-boy stopped as he herd something once again drop to the floor.

Beast-boy: It sound like that came from the living room.

Beast-boy ran and he changed his form into a jaguar and quickly charged into

the living room within seconds. He then changed into a dog and sniffed the air

once again only to sense the same smell that he sensed in Terra's room.

Beast-boy: "Huh?" (He said as he changed back to himself.)

He saw that the video game system that he and Cyborg plays was turned on.

As he went down to turn it off, the television came on showing the press start

screen from his favorite racing game. He then stood back up and stared at the

screen for a moment as everything puzzled him.

Beast-boy: "Okay, now that wasn't suppose to turn on."

As he turned his head and looked at the couch, he saw that the remote to the T.V was

on the bent shaped couch and saw the controller to the video game right next to it.

He then walked over to the couch and grabbed the remote and turned off the T.V.

As he we to turn off the game again, the television once again turned on as Beast-boy

jumped back and screamed.

Beast-boy: "Ahh. What's a matter with this stupid T.V.?"

He then turned off the television again, just for it to turn back on by itself once again.

Beast-boy turned off the television five more times, just for it to turn back on five more time.

Beast-boy: "Fine! Fine! I'll press the stupid start button!"

After Beast-boy stumped his way to the couch, Beast-boy sat down and grabbed t

he game controller and pressed start just to see a black screen making the whole

room dark once again. As Beast-boy sat here on the couch, he herd a familiar

voice come from the T.V.

Familiar voice from the television: "Hello... Beast-boy."

_End of Chapter 2_

-Hey everybody! I hope y'all like this story of mine so far.

Lots and lots of this are going to happen in the

next few chapters, so stay tuned okay?

Until then, have fun & stay safe.

And please review.-

Big Guv


	4. Chapter 3: Her In The Television

Teen Titans:

Chapter 3: Her in the Television

By: Big Guv

Beast-boy jumped up from the couch as he saw black and gold lines pass

across the television and continued to hear that voice.

Familiar voice: "How long has it been?"

Beast-boy: "Not long enough."

Familiar voice: "That's now you treat a old...**_friend_**, now is it?"

Beast-boy: "You was never my friend Slade!"

Slade: "True, but after today that might change."

Beast-boy: "I don't think so."

Slade: "Oh but I do."

The black and gold lines vanished from the television and Slade's face

showed.

Beast-boy: "What makes you think that. You once had Terra as your puppet! You will always be my enemy for that and I promise to take you out for good for that."

Slade: "That promise to yourself, will be broken."

Beast-boy: "You will never have me as your puppet!"

Slade: "Yes...yes I will."

Slade then stepped to the side of the camera showing what's behind him.

Beast-boy: "TERRA!"

Terra was clamped to the wall and was unconscious.

Slade: "Last time, I had her as my puppet. Now I got something else from her. So now I can let her free or kill her."

Beast-boy lowered his head as he closed his eyes and balled up his fists.

Beast-boy: "Let...Terra...go."

Slade: "..."

Beast-boy: "She doesn't want the life once had."

Slade: "..."

Beast-boy: "SLADE! I will kill you if you hurt her."

Slade then stepped back in front of the camera and looked directly

at Beast-boy.

Slade: "You have one day."

As Slade turned his back to the camera and walked towards Terra, he

then stopped.

Slade: "Oh, Beast-boy?"

Beast-boy: "Yeah? What now?"

Slade: "What you had at first wasn't no normal dream. What you saw in your dreams actually happened."

Beast-boy: "Yeah, I figured out that much all ready."

Slade: "Good, then goodnight."

Beast-boy: "Huh? Ahh!"

As the television and the game system turn off, Beast-boy was struck in the

back of the neck by the person he was pursuing in the tower.

As he was falling to the ground, he turned and saw the one who hit him before

his eyes closed.

Beast-boy: "Ter...ra?"

-So what do all you readers think? I hope everyone likes the story so far.

And don't worry, there is lots more to come. I can't promise anything

but I'm going to try and constantly update at least twice a week.

Until then have fun and stay safe. And please review.-

Big Guv

Chapter 4: To be or not to be (coming soon)


	5. Chapter 4: Teen Titans Go

Teen Titans:

Chapter 4: Teen Titans Go

By: Big Guv

Beast boy: "Ahh!"

Beast boy woke up quickly sitting up from his bed with the tower's stress

signal going off, and red lights flashing on and off.

Beast boy: "What happened? Was I dreaming all of that? No way, that wasn't no dream. Was that Terra who hit me? Of course not, Terra would never do anything like that. Where is she? What do Slade want with me and her? No matter what it is, he's not going to get away with it!"

Beast boy thought to himself for a moment until Robin ran in his room.

Robin: "Hey Beast boy! Cinder-block broke out of prison again and he's with

Gizmo and Jinx. You ready?"

Beast boy looked toward Robin barley paying attention to what he was saying.

Beast boy: "Huh? Oh yeah! Lets go!"

Beast boy jumped out of his bed as he and Robin both rushed out of the room to the

new morph bikes Cyborg built for each of them. Down on the lower level of the

tower near the water surrounding the Titans' Tower.

Beast boy: "WOW! Dude! No...Way. Terra would love this!"

Cyborg: "Yes way. I made one for each of us. They change from water bikes to street

bikes. I just made them yesterday, that's why I was so tired last night. So B-B... DON'T BREAK IT! I worked hard on these babies."

Beast boy: "Cool! Ha Ha. Don't worry Cyborg. NOW LET'S GOOOO!"

Star fire: "Shall we go now?"

Robin: "Teen Titans... Go!"

Everyone except Raven got on the bikes.

Beast boy: Hey Raven, aren't you coming?

Raven: I'll... rather fly.

Cyborg: Okay your loss.

Robin: Let's not waste any more time Titans'. Let's go!

Teen Titans: Right!

_End of Chapter 4_

-Sorry that this chapter was so short, but I'll make it up to everyone

in the next chapter okay? I hoped everyone liked it.

So until next time, have fun and stay safe.-

Big Guv


	6. Chapter 5: Crud

T  
een Titans:

Chapter 5: Crud

By: Big Guv

On their new morph bikes, the Titans race to town to stop the newly trio

from wrecking havoc.

Gizmo: "Crud! Where is it? Where is it?"

Jinx: (sigh) "Did you check inside your backpack?"

Gizmo: "Duh! Where else do you think I'll look you idiot!"

Jinx: "What? You..."

Jinx was interrupted by Cinder-block slowly pointing his arm in front of him.

Cinder-block: "Teen... Ti..tans."

Jinx and Gizmo both looked in the direction Cinder-block pointed and

saw the Titans from a mid-range distance.

Jinx: "Well, looks like you can stop looking for it, here they come."

Gizmo: "Don't you think..."

He was interrupted by Jinx.

Jinx: "Say something to make me mad and I'll rip your lips off!"

Gizmo paused for a moment as he saw the anger in Jinx and slowly hid his lips

by rolling them in his mouth. As Gizmo and the others saw that the Titans' were

closing in on them, Gizmo tossed Cinder-block a small silver ball with a button

on it.

Gizmo: "Press the button on it and toss it in the air for a better you, when you need it block boy."

After Gizmo told him that, the Titan's finally came to a stop fifteen feet in front

of the trio.

Robin: Hey! What you just give him?"

Curiosity was running wildly through both Robin's and Cinder-block's head.

As Cinder-block looked at the strange silver ball, he wasted no time pressing

the shiny button and tossing it into the air.

Cyborg: What the?

After tossing it into the air, the ball changed into a metal form of Cinder-block

and closed around his body, giving him a better armor.

Gizmo: "No you'll be stronger and faster Block head."

Wasting no time checking out Gizmo's design surrounding his body, he

quickly charged at the Titans.

Beast Boy: "Wow!"

Raven: "Looks like he might have a problem on our hands."

Robin: "Titans... Go!"

_**End Of Chapter 5**_

Sorry I had to stop it like that, but that just mean the next chapter will

be worth the wait. :-) Until then, have fun and stay safe.

Big Guv

Chapter 6: The Fist Of A Beast (coming soon)


	7. Chapter 6: Fist of a Beast

Teen Titans:

Chapter 6: The Fist Of A Beast

By: Big Guv

The Titans' started off in their strength formation with Beast boy and Raven

dodging right, Star fire and Robin dodging left, and Cyborg going head on with

Cinder block.

Cyborg: "AHHH!"

Cyborg and Cinder block both attacked with their left hands and contacted

fist to fist. As they stood their, they tried to keep their balance from the impact

of their fist hitting each other, and stared at each other for a moment

Cyborg: "..."

Cinder block: "..."

Cyborg slowly brought a smile upon his face as he continued to look at Cinder-block,

but that quickly went away within seconds.

Cyborg: "OUCH! THAT...HURT! Ow...Ow...Ow...Ow!"

As Cyborg hopped away from Cinder-block, Star-fire shot of her blasts hitting

Cinder-block in the chess and head, creating a smoke around his body.

Beast- boy roared as he changed into a T-Red and charged at Cinder-block with his

head. When Beast-boy hit head to head with Cinder-block, he then changed back

into himself and did his best of walking away as he walking in zig-zags from

being dizzy and having a major headache.

Gizmo: "Ha ha ha"

Gizmo laughed as he stood back and watched Cinder-block

manhandle the Titans by himself. Until he talked a little to much for

his own good.

Gizmo: "Slade would have a great time if he was here watching this."

Beast boy stopped moving and stopped holding his head as he herd

what Gizmo said.

Cyborg: "AHHH!"

Cyborg was finally back in the picture and charged at Gizmo and Jinx as

Jinx stood back and Gizmo stood still.

Cyborg: "Huh? Hey! What are you... Get off! Get off!"

Just as quickly as Cyborg charged at Gizmo, Gizmo just as quickly go onto

Cyborg's back and tapped into his hard drive.

Cyborg: "Hey! What the?"

Gizmo jumped down from Cyborg's back and fell to his back as he laughed

so hard that he could barley breath and looked from the corned of

his eyes as he watched Cyborg dance like Michael Jackson doing the moonwalk.

Meanwhile, three of the other Titans still had their hands full with

Cinder block.

Star-fire: "AHHH!"

Star-fire flew like a missile directly to Cinder-block's stomach barley pushing

him back. As his body stopped moving, Robin ran in for a jump kick, but got

an upper-cut in the jaw instead.

Gizmo: "Oh my god! This is hilarious!"

Cinder-block then grabbed Star-fire and tossed her into the air,

contacting with Raven and making them both fall on top of a car.

Cyborg once again got himself together and went head to head

with Cinder-block as Beast-boy stood still and stared at Gizmo.

Gizmo: "Huh? What your problem Brat boy? To scared to move?"

As Gizmo made jokes, he couldn't see all the anger in Beast boy's eyes.

He didn't see how ready Beast-boy was to strike him down. But instead

of quickly showing his true emotions to Gizmo, Beast boy slowly

walked towards Cyborg and Cinder-block.

Cyborg: "HEY! B-B! I CAN REALLY USE YOUR HELP RIGHT ABOUT NOW!"

Slowly walking, Beast-boy fully charged at Cinder block as he changed into a

jaguar for better speed, then changed into a gorilla and punched Cinder-block

in the face making him once again slide back a few feet. With Cyborg quickly

moving out of the way of Beast-boy, he watched as B-B continued to switch

into different animals manhandle Cinder-block. Beast boy changed into a jaguar

again and once again charging at Cinder-block but this time changed back

to himself as he flipped over him and changed into a bull, charging

Cinder-block in the lower back. Raven, Robin, and Star fire reached

Cyborg and stood as the watch with amazement.

Raven: "Wow what's got into Beast-boy?"

Robin: "No matter what going on, he needs to keep this up for we can stand a chance."

Star fire: "Shouldn't we assist him?"

Raven: "I think were safer standing right her for now."

With no more questions being asked, everyone stood where they were and

continued to watch Beast boy manipulate Cinder block.

Jinx: "I think Cinder-block is in trouble."

Gizmo: "Well I'm not getting in there, you crazy? Nope. No way? Slade isn't paying me enough for that!"

Robin barley herd what Gizmo was saying, but believed that he herd the name Slade.

Robin: Slade? Did he say Slade?

Beast boy: "AHHH!"

Beast boy changed into a teradactle and grabbed Cinder block's arm as he

flew into the air up towards the the clouds, then let Cinder block go and let him

fall from the sky.

Star fire: "Robin, don't you think Beast boy is to far?"

Robin: "..."

Star fire: "Robin!"

Robin: "Don't worry Star."

Cyborg: "Oh man, look out!"

As everyone moved out of the way, Cinder block fell onto the street,

creating a crater.

Jinx: "Oooo, that's gotta hurt."

Gizmo: "You think?"

As Cinder-block laid their in the street, the armor surrounding his

begun to crack and then shatter into pieces. With all the Titans watching,

he flew back down towards street level and changed back into himself

as he landed on his feet in front of Gizmo.

Beast-boy: "Where...is...Slade."

_**End of Chapter 6**_

_-Wow that was a good chapter don't y'all think?_

_I can't wait to write the next chapter for everybody._

_You can trust me when I say that the next chapter_

_will be intense and it will have some surprising things._

_But until then, have fun and stay safe._

_Oh and please review.-_

_Big Guv_

PS. BO YA! (Laughing)


	8. Chapter 7: The look in his eyes

Teen Titans:

Chapter 7: The Look In His Eyes

By: Big Guv

Gizmo: "Uh? He herd me earlier? I don't know that your talking about Brat Boy!"

Beast boy: "AHHH!"

Beast boy changed into a gorilla as he grabbed Gizmo and whipped him into a car

that was parked on the side of the street, than charged at him as a goat,

hitting directly in his chess.

Robin: "Titans Go!"

As the Titans rushed in on Beast boy's position, Beast boy changed back to

himself and stood still as he grabbed Gizmo by his shirt.

Beast boy: "WHERE IS HE! WHERE IS SLADE!"

Robin: "Beast boy!"

Robin grabbed Beast boy by the back of his shirt, only to have his hand pushed

away and be pushed by his head.

Beast boy: "Leave me alone Robin."

Beast boy then changed his attention back to Gizmo.

Beast Boy: "WHERE IS HE?"

Beast boy changed back into his gorilla form as he picked up Gizmo.

Gizmo: "I don't know! He sent one of his drones to give us a message!"

Raven: "So, what do Slade want you guys to do for him?"

Gizmo: "I can't tell you guys that, he'll kill me."

Robin: "Well you need to look around you Gizmo, one person here just might do that."

Gizmo looked down and remembered that Beast boy had him in the air. As

Gizmo looked at Beast boy, he saw the determination in his eyes, the anger,

and the intensity in Beast boy.

Gizmo: "Slade wanted up to pick up a few things."

Cyborg: "That's it? It had to be more than just that."

Gizmo: "No that's it just pick up a few things from here and there."

Robin: "What things?"

Gizmo: "The Zenith diamond, some chemicals, break Cinder-block out of prison,

and stop at a school."

Robin: "What school."

Gizmo: "..."

Robin: "I asked you a question Gizmo. What school?"

Gizmo looked at Beast boy and begun to shake with fright. Beast boy looked

at Gizmo closely until he figured out why Gizmo was scared and what

school he went to. Beast boy then slammed Gizmo back into the

same car and changed back to himself with his right hand

on Gizmo's chess.

Beast boy: "WHAT WAS YOU DOING AT TERRA'S SCHOOL?"

All of the Titans stood in shock when they herd Beast boy say Terra's name.

Beast boy: "You the one who kidnapped her!"

Gizmo: "No! Sl...Slade did that himself! I had nothing to do with that!"

Raven: So Beast boy really did see Terra a few months back.

Star-fire: What does Slade want with Terra?"

Gizmo: "That, I don't even know."

Beast boy: "Your lying!"

Gizmo: "No I swear!"

Beast boy: "What does he want with me then?"

Gizmo: "I don't know that either."

Robin: "Well what do you know?"

Cyborg: "It better be something listing to Gizmo."

Gizmo: "Um... Slade has someone."

Raven: "He got someone else as a prisoner?"

Gizmo: No, someone working for him."

Robin: "Who is this someone?"

Gizmo: "I don't know, but he's a good fighter. Real good. I think you'll be

out matched if you try to fight him."

Robin: "We'll see about that."

Beast boy: "Were is Slade right now."

Gizmo: "I don't know."

Beast boy: "Tell me the truth Gizmo!"

Gizmo: "I am. I don't! I told you, he sent a drone to me. But he did say that if I

somehow come past your path, to tell you that you know where to find him."

Beast boy: "..."

Gizmo: "And to come alone."

After Gizmo delivered the message to Beast boy, five silver shaped cards

fell from the sky, each landing next to a Titan.

Gizmo: "That guy! He's here!"

Each cared exploded with electricity, shocking all the Titans with high

voltage and made them collapse on the ground. As Beast boy could

barley see after he fell to the ground, he saw someone come

and take Gizmo off with him, and left something behind.

But Beast boy didn't know what. And then he past out with the other Titans.

_**End Of Chapter 7**_

-So what did everyone think of that chapter huh?

I hope you liked it. A lot more is still to come,

so stay tuned okay? Until then...

Have fun and stay safe.

And please REVIEW.

Big Guv


End file.
